De cafés y olvidos
by Experta En Mandarle Fruta
Summary: Ella quería olvidarlo casi tanto como lo necesitaba. Casi tanto como lo amaba Lamento el mal summary. One-Shot Leyna.


**Disclaimer: Por más que quisiera Percy Jackson no es mío. Es de Rickardito Riordan. **

* * *

No era la manera en la que se suponía que uno miraba a un chico con novia. No era la manera en que uno quería a su amigo. Completamente no era la manera en la que ella quería amar a Leo Valdez. Y definitivamente era la manera en la que Reyna lo hacía.

Luego de sus desilusiones amorosas se había prometido que no se involucraría románticamente con ningún chico. No toda su vida, no era estúpida. Sin embargo, no tener pareja hasta que deje de ser pretor no sonaba para nada mal.

Se separó de su escritorio, poniéndose de pie y tomando su taza de café ahora vacía para tirarla a la basura. Necesitaba salir un rato, estaba agobiándose a sí misma en trabajo y preguntas sin respuesta. Luego de salir de su casa se dirigió a comprar otro café.

—Deberías dejar el Campamento y venir a Nueva Roma—escuchó la voz de una chica en cuanto entró al lugar, ésta estaba sentada en una de las mesas, sonriendo mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente—. Siempre que te veo pareces cansada.

—Se supone que se dice "Hola, buenas tardes", Gwen—Reyna rodó los ojos, compró su bebida e iba a volver a su casa cuando la otra chica la invitó a sentarse con ella. Decidió que quizás no era tan mala idea pasar un poco de tiempo en compañía de su amiga.

—Estás tomando café, ¿no es así? —Gwen alzó una ceja mientras asentía la cabeza hacia la taza que tenía en mano la chica.

—Ajá—se lo estaba llevando a los labios cuando sintió desaparecer la taza— ¿Qué haces?

—Necesitas dormir y, esto—señaló el café—, no te ayudará—intercambió las bebidas dándole a Reyna su chocolate.

No quería admitirlo, pero Gwen tenía mucha razón. Ella se convenció que mientras más tiempo estuviera metida en siendo pretor menos pensaría en él. Si no tenía tiempo libre, no lo recordaba. Si no lo veía, no le dolía. Si deja de tener contacto con él, lo olvida. Y olvidarlo sería olvidar que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de él.

—Estoy bien, yo solo…

—Te conozco. Sé qué te sucede y también sé que debería enfrentarlo—le cortó Gwen antes que ella pudiera seguir hablando. No sabían en qué momento pasó, pero se habían convertido en buenas amigas. A Reyna le agradaba tener a una amiga cercana con la que poder hablar.

—Eres demasiado optimista—puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, aunque tomó el chocolate caliente.

—Y tú, una amargada—sonrió—. Sigo creyendo que deberías dejar tu puesto y venir a la universidad. Te gustará.

— ¿Sabes? Quizás debería hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Gwen.

— ¿Crees tener un espacio de más para mí? —le dio una media sonrisa a su amiga, la cual estaba casi saltando de emoción.

* * *

Vivir con Gwen no era del todo malo. Excepto por el hecho de que se pasaba todo el día cantando, irradiando felicidad y cocinando, aunque lo último no era tan malo… si uno no cuenta las veces que prueba nuevas recetas y obliga a Reyna a probarlas, porque no siempre todo es exactamente "delicioso".

Ir a la universidad la ayudaba a distraerse, tenía que estudiar mucho y su amiga no la molestaba porque comprendía que podía ser un poco difícil, aunque Gwen siempre encontraba un espacio libre para obligarla a descansar y sacarla a pasar tiempo juntas. Sin embargo, últimamente ella había comenzado a salir con Dakota y dejaba a Reyna sola con sus perros.

Lo único malo de vivir en Nueva Roma era que veía a Leo y cada vez que eso sucedía, ella lo evadía, se metía en algún local, caminaba muy rápido o salía en dirección contraria.

Leo no entendía por qué Reyna no lo quería ver ni en pintura, estaba seguro que ella tenía una foto de él pinchada con dardos. Cuando se había enterado que ella dejó de ser pretor pensó que podrían juntarse o algo, pero ella no lo dejaba ni siquiera decirle "Hola", estaba tan preocupado creyendo que había hecho algo mal que comenzó a distanciarse poco a poco de Calypso. Pero quién podía culparlo, su mejor amiga había dejado de hablarle de un día para el otro.

* * *

Una noche, Reyna vio a Calypso hablando con un grupo de chicas y mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Una noche, ella se acostó temprano en su cama, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a no llorar. Quizás ella necesitaba alejarse de todo por un tiempo. O quizás ella necesitaba un hombro donde pueda llorar. Quizás necesitaba volver a verlo y decirle que ella lo amaba. O quizás, sólo quizás, necesitaba olvidarlo.

Lo que Reyna no sabía era que ese anillo no era de Leo. Lo que ella tampoco sabía era que en ese mismo momento él estaba llorando porque la amaba a ella.

* * *

**Lamento los errores, pero me da paja *su hermana le pega en la frente* Perdón, quise decir "pereza" releer esto y corregirlo. **

**Me di cuenta que a la gente que shippea el Leyna odia a Calypso (yo también la odio) Pero bueno.**

**Lamento que mi imaginación esté oxidada(?**

**Gracias por leer y estaría MUCHO más agradecida si me dejan un comentario o un favorito. Los necesito casi tanto como el aire para respirar.**

**P.D. : ¿Les gusta la pareja de Gwen y Dakota? Porque estoy pensando quizás hacer otro Leyna y que ellos estén de pareja secundaria. **


End file.
